Pinky moon pinky love
by Berry Tonks
Summary: Otra versión de cómo pudo haber aflorado el amor entre Tonks y Lupin. Siento el terrible summary


**Cap****ítulo 0 – Última visita**

Remus Lupin no sabía cómo abordar la situación en esos momentos, llevaba algo de 30 minutos fuera de la acogedora casa donde sólo hace unas semanas le habían advertido a esa familia que huyeran, que era posible que Voldemort pensara que Sirius se escondería con ellos. Sin embargo, a solo unas cuantas horas desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado, desde que James y Lilly Potter habían dado sus vidas por el pequeño Harry, desde que Sirius los había traicionado, Remus sabía que debía advertirles, protegerlos una vez más. Así que, juntando su propio dolor y avanzando hacia la casa con paso decidido, tocó la puerta. Esta vez no le pidieron una identificación, ni se demoraron en abrir, ni todas esas prevenciones que habían estado tomando todas las familias. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer alta de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, y de facciones amables y tranquilas.

- Es cierto? – dijo la mujer sin siquiera darle tiempo de saludar – ha terminado? Te llamabas Lupin, no? – prosiguió mientras lo dejaba pasar a la acogedora sala.

- La situación es complicada – empezó Remus en un intento de contener a su entusiasta interlocutora, mientras ambos se sentaban en un mueble – yo todavía no puedo creerlo – la mujer lo miraba sin comprender – Andrómeda, Sirius traicionó a Lilly y James Potter.

- Q-q-qué?! – estalló la mujer después de unos segundos – imposible, eran sus mejores amigos, Sirius jamás… debe haber un error… Sirius nunca… no puedes creer eso, Lupin!!

- Sirius era su guardián. Deben tener cuidado puede que venga a ocultarse aquí y…

- Pues que venga!! Mi primo es inocente!! Nosotros lo protegeremos de quien sea!! Oh… cuándo Ted sepa!! Nymphadora!! Nymphadora!! – Gritó Andrómeda. Remus no pudo evitar querer creer que lo que decía Andrómeda era cierto, pero el lo sabía. Sirius era el guardián de los Potter, no había ninguna equivocación. Sin embargo, sus meditaciones se fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de una niña de unos 8 años que botó una silla al entrar intempestivamente a la sala.

- Auch!! Estúpida silla!! Qué no me llames Nym- - pero la niña paró en seco al fijarse en Remus, su cabello castaño oscuro, como el de su madre, se volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en rojo granate. Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír – Remus… do-dónde está tío Sirius? – dijo una vez que hubo ladeo la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos vuelvan a su color natural y se percató en la ausencia de su único familiar por el lado materno. "Muy perspicaz" – pensó Lupin.

- T-tu tío Sirius?… él… aa… pues… quédate con Lupin mientras busco a tu padre, si? – dijo Andrómeda y con una última mirada nerviosa al castaño frente a ella salió de la sala.

Lupin no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, Nymphadora Tonks tenía esa habilidad de sonsacarle una sonrisa aún en momentos como esos, por lo cual siempre era molestado por Sirius, James y Peter, quienes decían que, a ese paso, acabaría casándose con Nymphadora cuando esta creciera. Todavía recordaba cómo hace solo un par de años Sirius la había llevado a la boda de James y Lilly. La pobre niña había acabado botando un gran florero que él mismo tuvo que reparar antes que todos se dieran cuenta de tremendo desastre y la causa del rojo cabello de la niña. No la había visto mucho desde entonces, pero Sirius siempre contaba los desastres que lograba con su inigualable torpeza. En ese momento, Nymphadora se separó del marco de la puerta y a pasos torpes llegó hasta donde él estaba y sentó a su lado.

- Y mi tío Sirius? – insistió – nunca haz venido sin él.

- El… está ocupado – contestó Remus, recordando el motivo de su visita.

- Pero vendrá a visitarnos, no? Hace tiempo que no viene – dijo la niña mirando al fuego de la chimenea – a qué haz venido?

- Aa… yo? Pues, tenía que darle un mensaje de parte de tu tío a tu madre, él tuvo que salir de viaje – añadió al ver que Nymphadora abría la boca para replicar – En fin, dile a tu madre que se tengan mucho cuidado y Nymphadora – la niña hizo una mueca de desagrado – vamos es un lindo nombre, viene de las ninfas, no? son criaturas muy hermosas – añadió Lupin – cuídate mucho, no te metas en líos, pequeña.

Sin más abrazó a la niña y salió de la casa. Nymphadora no se había movido un milímetro del mueble donde Lupin le había dado un abrazo y su cabello estaba de un color rosa chicle tan dulce como el chocolate que Remus había dejado a su lado. Nymphadora tampoco se movió cuando sus padres llegaron a la sala y solo pudo decir que Remus acababa de salir. Fuera, Remus Lupin observaba la casa, claramente preocupado por el futuro de la familia que la habitaba. Sacó su varita y tras pronunciar unas cuantas palabras siguió con su camino.

- Gracias – musitó Andrómeda mirando por la ventana al ver la protección que ese joven, que casi y no conocía, acababa de concederle a su familia. A su lado su esposo miraba con curiosidad a su hija.

- Y ese cabello, Dora?

- Ee… no te gusta? Creo que ahora lo llevaré así – contestó la niña mientras abría la golosina.

* * *

Inexplicablemente, una Nymphadora Tonks, de ahora 22 años, no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que vio al siempre enigmático, pero amable Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de su, ahora prófugo, tío Sirius, mientras aparecía junto con Kingsley Shacklebolt y, su mentor, Alastor Moody en las desoladas calles de Grimauld Place.


End file.
